Choose or Lose?
by bumeunlover
Summary: What would happen if a blast from the past would enter the lives of Yi Jeong and Ga Eul who were not even called a couple YET? Love’s confusion will continue to bother Ga Eul and would test Yi Jeong’s sincerity and courage towards the girl he loves.
1. Chapter 1: The Bad Night

**Chapter 1 : The Bad Night**

"_We'll see each other again, don't worry. I promise, just give me three years; I'll be back on your birthday. I know that you understand me and we've talked about this. Please, wait for me Ga Eul. I hope you can do it for me. When I come back, I hope that everything will fall back where it used to be. __** We'll be together again**__. Just wait for me Ga Eul. __**It's a promise, hold it tight.**__ I Love You Ga Eul." _

* * *

She was trying to open her eyes and keeping her soul back to her body again after a long night filled with tears. She grabbed her phone and checked the time.

"...9:50 am? ... "she asked herself very lightly, while tapping her cheeks. She was about to pick her blanket on the floor _(it fell because of her several uncomfortable sleeping positions that night) _when Jan Di knocked at her door.

"Ga Eul!! What the heck are you doing there? Open the door and I have a surprise for you!"

Ga Eul didn't responded at Jan Di's words.

" Ga Eul!!! Can you hear me? I know you're already awake…you probably don't want to make my morning miserable again... I said open the door!" she said loudly while scratching her messy hair.

But still, Jan Di got no response from her best friend.

She had lost her temper and she gave Ga Eul's door a strong flying kick, and so the door opened that made Ga Eul fully awakened.

"Hah! I still have that power, that was too impressive!" She was chin upped and both her hands were on her waist.

Ga Eul stood up and went closely to her slightly broken door.

"What have you done Jan Di? You broke my door! It's okay to me for you to kick it a MILLION TIMES if it's a wooden door but the problem is… it's not! And... and…You should have check the door if it's locked! I left it open so that you can enter without knocking, and disturbing my sleep! "Then she sat disappointedly on her bed, looking at her door pityingly.

"Is that true Ga Eul? " Her jaw left open and she bit her lips. "I'm so sorry! Well, I just want you to know that I already kicked Yi Jeong's face after what he did to you last night. So I think that would make you feel better and I believe I deserve a _"thank you Jan Di" from you_ ..." Jan Di proudly said as she leaned her head closer to Ga Eul.

But then, Jan Di was wrong. Ga Eul's eyes widened and she felt her heart was being stepped by 3 African elephants consecutively.

"Whhaaatt? You kicked sunbae? But why? In fact, he helped me to get away from Han Kyul after he did something ….. uhmm… stupid to me !" She exclaimed before she sat on her bed.

That was totally Jan Di's fault, after she broke Ga Eul's door and mistakenly thought that Yi Jeong was the reason why Ga Eul arrived at their house crying.

Ga Eul's POV on flashback:

It was about 10 o'clock in the evening, Unfortunately, it was the first time that Jan di and ourboss were not here to help me in closing the shop, and that was a bit frustrating!

" it's really dark outside, I need to close the shop right now, oh jan di, where are you?" I asked myself as I prepared my things and immediately closed the shop.

Suddenly I saw a man, at first I thought he was Yi Jeong but I noticed the way he walks, it seems like he was following a zigzag line on the ground. Then a light finally shot through his face and I knew that he was Han Kyul. He was a regular customer in our shop. But I was so surprised when I knew that he was DRUNK! I handle my things tight as I walked faster away from him. The bus stop was a bit far and it was getting darker and darker. I was so nervous that moment. Then I was shock when a cold hand pulled my arm. He dropped my things and he held me tighter as in…. very very tight!

"What do you want?!!" I asked him irritatingly.

" Just….. one kkiiisss…. Please…."

"What?!!!! You! Maniac! Let me go!!!!"

He trapped me ,I was leaning on the wall and he was in front of me.

I was trying to get away from him but I can feel that my body was losing energy. I kept on moving my face so that he can't kiss me. I kicked him several times (not that strong) but it didn't help.

"Help! Help, help me!" I shouted for about a million times.

I was very scared, horrified, my heart was beating too fast! Then I felt so weak. I felt how his lips touched mine. I tried to move my face but I can't. I thought it was my last day in this world but then 'thank God!' someone helped me!

Sunbae, thank God you're here. I can feel my soul shouting in anger and tears are falling consecutively down my cheeks. I saw him; he angrily punched Han Kyul several times with all his strength that made that stupid maniac roll over the ground with his badly wounded face. I saw Yi jeong, he was bursting in anger.

It seems that I'm stocked in my position and I didn't have the guts to stop Yi Jeong from teaching Han Kyul a lesson. I'm still standing; crying and I can feel my knees are trembling I think I'll collapse after a moment but then Yi jeong half-embraced me with his arms and I heard what he said.

"You dog faced-maniac! Don't ever touch _Ga_ Eul ever again! You should sleep in your dog house and don't ever wake up! You're too lucky because you're still alive, I should have killed you!" he said it with intense hostility and I can feel his heartbeat – the beats were faster than before compared to the day he also hugged me.

Han Kyul left with his nose bleeding, his lips cracked, full of blood and his last words were: "Yi Jeong! You'll pay for this!" Then he finally left and I felt a sudden relief. I was thankful he's here. I was thankful that protects Jeong embraced me tight as he whispered something to me.

" Are you okay Ga Eul?" . Then he stroked my hair and he put it behind my ears. I can't say a word to him. I was still crying on his shoulders. My experience was really horrifying. I can't stop my tears.

" Shh.. everything's okay now, as long as I'm here, you'll be safe, stop crying please Ga Eul… "

He hugged me tighter. He really makes me feel secured with him. The warmth of his body makes me feel better and forget the memories I had with Han Kyul. Oh.. that guy.!"

"_I kept on thinking that you and I should remain friends but after what happened, it makes me fall for you even deeper. I don't want to get off of your arms; your hug just makes me feel better. "_

Those words want to come out from my mouth but it seems it's not yet the right time for that.

Then he released his arms of me, he held my hands and faced me worriedly. That was the first time I saw him like that, it was bour both first time to feel these terrible emotions.

"Ga Eul, it's not good for you to stay alone in this street. It's very late. And what else did he do to you?. Uhhmm..Where's Jan Di? She shouldn't leave you alone here, it's a good thing I want to see you tonight so I decided to visit you here… I lost my temper when I saw Han Kyul doing those things to you! ,…. Are you okay,? answer me please, and I… I promise...I'll protect you from now on" I could see in his eyes how sincere he was in saying those to me. And I was happy to hear that form him.

" I'mm ssorry.." I said it very lightly, .

Then I wiped my lips with my hanky, just to get rid of that maniac's enthusiasm.

" I should get away from Han Kyul, I should have listened to you… I'mm ssorry, and…"

Then I looked straight at his eyes. "Thank you, sssunbae"

Yi Jeong wiped my tears but after that…… he was focused on my lips.


	2. Chapter 2: the truth

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

"That's the sign of my gratitude sunbae, "I kissed him on his cheeks before he'd do something else to me.

. . Yi Jeong's eyes widened and I think he can't believe that I would do this very sweet thing to him.

"Don't misunderstood what I did sunbae, it's just a friendly kiss", then I smiled, just for him to know that I'll be okay..

"oh, it's a good thing you can still deliver jokes at this moment and by the way, I think it's not fair, so don't worry, I will give you a friendly kiss too so that you will totally forget about what happened awhile ago. Trust me, it's very effective," He moved closer to my face, to my lips, and…

"let's go home sunbae, It's really dark around here,." I stepped back and I went straight inside his car.

" it's not a joke, it's true, it's really unfair " I heard him say that after he followed me in his car. But I ignored him, I want to calm down myself first and I know he processed it already so the whole ride was silent.

I want to forget that night. I wish, it didn't happened.

End of Ga Eul's flashback

" Hey Ga Eul , it's not good to sleep with your eyes opened, what are you thinking huh? And please accept my apology" She said it almost begging. Ga Eul sighed and looked Jan Di straight into her eyes before she answered.

" ..Alright then"

" Really? Thank you so much! I'm sorry I need to go, bye!, take care GA Eul!" Jan Di exited hurriedly and left GA Eul with her deep thoughts.

Ga Eul's POV

Maybe Jan Di thought that it was Yi Jeong who made me cry. I think I should apologize to him. It's really embarrassing. But ……. Honestly, he's one of the reasons too; I remembered the day he confessed his feelings for me a year ago on my birthday. I nearly cried because I lied to him that I don't have any special feelings for him. It's just that.. I'm still waiting for a special person. He promised me that he'll come back and he hoped that we can continue our relationship. I love him, I really do and I'm still waiting for him every time my birthday comes. But what can I do? It's not hard to love Yi Jeong. He said he will come back after three years on the exact date of my birthday, but I also like or _I should say _I "love" Yi Jeong-sunbae. He's a certified Casanova _(before) but_ still, I can't stop myself to fall for him... My birthday is on next week. I can't see any signs that Sang Yi's here in Korea. I don't know if he still remembers his promise. Well, whatever happens, the fact that I had so many lies to Yi jeong and I feel so guilty about it …will never change.

End of GA's POV

=ooo=

After doing her chores at home, she went straight to the porridge shop and decided to come home early. Ga Eul went to the f4 lounge to apologize to Yi Jeong, but he's not there. She tried to call him, his phone was ringing but he didn't dare to answer it. She went to several clubs were he always hang out with his _girlfriends(before) _but he's not there, he's not in his studio, not in the play ground-it's kinda impossible that he's there but she still tried, he's not in his house nor his mother's house. Ga Eul was very worried and tired of finding him. The f3 and Jan Di don't know where he is too.

"Maybe Yi Jeong's phone was snatched that's why Ga Eul can't contact him, but what makes her so worried? She's not like that before. Yi Jeong was the one who always hunts for Ga Eul. What the heck's happening?" Woo Bin said to Ji Hoo and he continued eating ice cream sundae with mashed potato and fresh lettuce on top.

"It's just nothing, Ga Eul was just overreacting. Yi Jeong said that he will visit Ga Eul in her house" Then he giggled.

" Whaat?" Woo Bin almost choked. "So it means... he's at Ga Eul's house? Are you crazy? Ga Eul is so worried! You should tell her the truth!"

"She's cute when she acts like that, maybe she's just too worried and she doesn't want to go home without finding Yi Jeong. Don't worry, she will find him, soon"

"Yeah, when she realize she's acting too much …."

Ga Eul was still in front of Yi Jeong's studio, still hoping that he'll go there.

"_Where are you sunbae? I'm not that bothered if I can't have the chance to apologize, I just need to know where you are and your safe. Sunbae, you made me so worried about you!"_ She's teary eyed while she said these in her thoughts. Or maybe, he's with one of her girlfriend's house! I think I should not look for him anymore, oh that guy, I thought he already changed!" Then she rode the taxi to go home and it's already 6:30 pm.

"Where is that guy?" she whispered while she's on the taxi and looking at the car's window.

"Who is it ma'am? You're boyfriend? "The taxi driver asked smiling. He's about in the 40's age.

"Huh? Definitely not sir, umm… he's my…. Brother, I can't find him after we fought; you know a brother-sister quarrel." Ga Eul lied and she said it hesitantly.

" I will help you find him ma'am" The driver offered.

" No need, thanks for your concern." Then Ga Eul looked outside, at the car's window again.

The taxi driver knows that she doesn't want to talk about it so he just nodded.


	3. Chapter 3: The overacting Ga Eul

**Chapter 3 : The Overacting Ga Eul**

Her emotions were still the same when she finally got home. Fright, anxiety and yearning for Yi Jeong.

_Okay, so this is how it feels without him…empty…_

Suddenly she stopped. Obviously, there was something surprising. I mean someone surprising, don't worry, Han Kyul was not there.

She was very surprised when he saw Yi jeong sitting on their porch with his head lying on his arms -folded.

"sunbae.." she whispered.

Yi Jeong heard Ga Eul's soft whisper. He lifted his head, he smiled at her, and he stood up to face Ga Eul.

Ga Eul was relieved to see Yi Jeong . Ga Eul came closer to Yi Jeong and their eyes were focused on each other. Ga Eul's emotion suddenly changed.

" What are you doing here sunbae?! Do you know that I was looking for you for almost three hours?! You don't even answer my calls! I was searching for you alone, I went to your hang-out clubs, the pottery studio, and all the possible places you might have been this day! The f3 and Jan Di didn't even care if I can't find you. I was worried sunbae! …" she was mad, at the same time, embarrassed.

As Ga Eul was talking to him, Yi jeong can't stop his lips to smile anymore.. He never saw Ga Eul to be so worried about him. He was really happy and he also saw Ga Eul's sweat going down to her face and he find Ga Eul so cute while her voice came from her mouth irritatingly.

" Hey!! Sunbae! Why are you smiling? Is there something funny huh?! "And she playfully punched Yi Jeong on his shoulder.

_Oh I'm so stupid, I overacted the whole situation. What's this I'm feeling,? I think my cheeks turned into red again and… I'm so embarrassed._

"okay stop it and I"ll explain everything to you. "He smiled and his head now closer to Ga Eul.

" First of all, my phone was lost after I went to an appointment. I can't remember where I placed it; I went back to look for it but it can't find it anymore. After that I went here… at your house to talk to you. I said it to Ji Hoo before I left the lounge. And Jan Di said that you'll come home early so I decided to wait for you here for abot three and a half hour and not to look for you anymore. Well then, Are you satisfied to my answer Ga Eul?" he said it again smiling. Before Ga Eul could say a word Yi Jeong followed another question.

" I'm just wondering, I think I didn't do anything wrong here right? I don't need to explain something, It's just a normal situation, isn't it? Just accept the fact that you're just too worried about me and you always want to see my handsome and my ever beloved charismatic face." He said it at the top of his confidence.

Ga Eul pouted and frowned. "Is that what you think sunbae? Will you please stop teasing me okay?! I just want to apologize for Jan Di because she misunderstood what happened. That's it! "

"Why? Do you still need to say it to me personally? You can just send me a message or just call me before my phone was lost or even if it's already lost. Ga Eul, just say it…. You just missed me…. "

Ga Eul can't say a word. She was thinking that Yi jeong was right and she just overacted the whole situation.

_Actually sunbae, you're right. I was worried when you're not answering my calls, thinking that there's something bad happened to you! I know you're handsome and at the same time, you're 10 times cuter than a puppy, and you have that abnormal personality, but the one that I get used to is how you tease me every day. It's like my food for thought. But I believe, we'll be just friends …_ these were running inside Ga Eul's thoughts. Yi Jeong noticed her looking somewhere, smiling and then she pouted, so he held her hand and led her into his car.

" sunbae, don't make the same moves again, you know that I can't—" Yi Jeong put his head closer to Ga Eul, smiling then fixed her seatbelt and then his.

"Where are we going? Well I think I should ask you if you know where we are going. Jan Di will worry about me.. sunbae just..---"another interruption again from Yi Jeong...

"Can we travel silently Ga Eul-yang, I'm thinking of a place that would make you hypnotized. .. Oops... I gave a hint, stupid mouth Yi Jeong... That supposed to be a surprise...." He laughed gently while stroking the side of his lips.

"You're not funny sunbae…" she smiled hard and Yi Jeong found it so cute that made him focused at Ga Eul's face. She noticed it and---

"Hey sunbae, are you going to watch me smile the whole ride?! Focus on driving! I know I'm so cute when smiling. I'm already tired and I don't want to end up my day in a hospital!" she said with a very big smile. Laughter and smiles surrounds them.. It seems like nothing much happened that night.

It's totally a very happy night for the both of them. It's just another night of teases and jokes. But Yi Jeong made Ga Eul bothered the whole night because of his last words after he drove Ga Eul to her house.

"_I really don't know what kind of relationship we have Ga Eul-yang. But I think it's something more than the limit of being friends, you don't admit it to me but I know that you feel the same way too. My feelings for you never changed. I still hope that one day; you will finally open up your feelings for me and say that you also love me Ga Eul..."_

It seems that after all the laughter that they shared; it would be replaced by Ga Eul's tears.

"Yeah, you did it sunbae, this time, my tears were just all your fault"… then he covered herself a blanket just like what she always do. Gentle cry and sobs surrounds Ga Eul's room. It's very hard for her to love Yi Jeong, and at the same time, waiting for her soul mate- Sang Yi with their promises to each other.

" How can I accept Yi Jeong-sunbae if Sang Yi will block his way into my heart.? Whenever I thought of confessing this to Yi Jeong, it always ends up with… "No, Ga Eul, you're holding a promise. Don't ever, ever think of breaking it. Remember that promises are NOT meant to be broken. That's why they are called promises." She said it to herself.

Ga Eul is so confused. Then she received a text message from Jan Di.

_Hi there Ga Eul! I hope you're still awake. I'm sorry for leaving you alone there, Don't worry I'll be back tomorrow morning, and the moment you wake up, expect that your breakfast is all ready. And by the way, I saw Sang Yi! But I'm not that sure if its him, but, maybe it's him, . I'm not telling this to make you worry but I just want you to be ready. Please Ga Eul, say the three words to Yi Jeong before it's too late. Good luck! Bye!_

Ga Eul was totally shocked. She can feel her heart beating a 100 times per second. Now, she really doesn't know what to do.

"This is really tough; this is harder than Mathematics- to be specific, Trigonometry, then plus Physics with a twist of Chemistry and sparkled Statistics." She joked trying to make herself calm down.

"You're getting crazier Ga Eul…" she added .Then her tears began to fall.

"Don't take this too seriously, everything will be alright." She said once more before she closed her eyes.

Things are getting more complicated for Ga Eul, and on the other hand, Yi Jeong is unaware of everything, and thinking his gift for Ga Eul makes him crazier!.


	4. Chapter 4:The surprised guest

**Chapter 4: The surprise guest**

Yi jeong entered their lounge while the two didn't mind Yi Jeong's presence.

"Hey guys, listen, Ga Eul loves to eat sweets, especially cakes and chocolates, what if… I will build a chocolate house that's full of cakes inside; I will build it near the playground, like the house in Hansel and Gretel? Do you still remember that?", then he sat on the couch,

"But that will cost a lot of time, it's too common to just have a dinner with her, we have done it for almost ….34 times." He said it while Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were playing billiards,

"Just don't mind him," Woo Bin said smiling before he strikes the 9th ball. Before Woo Bin shouts for his victory over Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong yelled at them.

" Hey!!!!!!, So you're not listening to me, you two! "Yi Jeong said angrily.

" well my man, your problem is way too easy, Just say ' I love you Ga Eul' three times…. while head spinning and break dancing on the skating rink, that will make Ga Eul's mouth fall down, trust me Yi Jeong" he giggled and punched Yi Jeong jokingly .

"Oh what a big help Woo Bin, yeah, as always" He said teasingly. He sat again on the couch and sighed. Then he heard Ji Hoo saying:

"You don't need to prepare a very expensive gift or surprise for the woman you love. She can appreciate it, but Ga Eul's happiness is not that too deep, and you know that. Just be yourself Yi Jeong, and express your love to her truly." He said it seriously, he came closer to him and he put his arm over Yi Jeong's shoulder.

" I'll accept Ji Hoo's advice, thanks" he said smiling and he quickly ran to door.

"That's what we call………, obsession… ha! " Woo Bin said teasingly while he illustrates the perfect form to Ji Hoo before striking the cue ball for the another game.

" He's definitely crazy with Ga Eul, imagine that, he's planning to build a chocolate house for Ga Eul? Poor Yi Jeong, that idea was just for obsessed ones." He said it jokingly, he laughed too hard and he went straight to the comfort room.

"Wait there; I'll just let this out this Woo Bin, stupid spoiled oysters!" he said while touching his stomach.

" Oh yeah, good luck, but please hurry up, I think mine will soon come out!" and then he burst into laughter.

Tomorrow is Ga Eul's birthday. Of course, she still wishes for someone to come at her birthday, So Sang Yi.

"Come on Jan Di! You're very slow; I'll go to the porridge shop okay? Just follow, and hurry up. "Ga Eul shouted at the bathroom's door.

She grabbed her clutch purse and went straight to the door. She stopped at their porch before she makes her way to the street. Admiring the beauty outside. She closed her eyes as she savor the moment. That moment was interrupted when she heard the engine of an automobile. She opened her eyes and saw a classic red car that stopped in front of her. It was a Honda Insight, a two seat HEV. The car's window opened, revealing the person inside.

"Ga Eul, hop in!" Yi Jeong said with a wide grin on his face, looking good in a black suit with a silver necktie.

_Aww, is that Yi Jeong sunbae? He looks...great… no! uhmm, I mean contemptibly inadequate. Am I that too harsh?_

"No thanks, it's better to walk in this kind of weather; it's a part of my exercise and ..... ahhh, what a fresh air!"She closed her eyes for a second before saying the last words.

"What's going on with you Ga Eul? I used to pick you up every morning, or I think you're just mesmerized with my new red car. Very classic huh? By the way, where's Jan Di?" he's still in the car but still, his eyes on Ga Eul never failed to meet her gaze.

_I forgot, he's my daily SERVICE in going to work every morning. I better think of a nice alibi._

" sunbae, I…. I gained 3 pounds this month, I need to build up a morning routine, , I need to stretch my joints these days, and Jan di? She's still taking a bath. So, bye for now sunbae, take care…" She smiled at him and started to walk through the street.

" One, two, three, four" She's saying these words, while counting her steps. Then she looked back, she thought, Yi Jeong would still follow her like he used to do whenever she refuses his offer for a ride before he finally became her daily morning service.

_What's with him? Well, never mind!_

_=oooooo=_

Ga Eul was in the mood of working and making herself busy the whole day. Forgetting her moment with Yi Jeong that morning. She gets the customer's orders happily and whole-heartedly.

_Tomorrow is always another day of surprises and hopes so don't waste your day in a bad mood….. No smile, no money Ga Eul, remember that!_

So that was Ga Eul's motto for the day and it really helped her to feel good while working.

Ga Eul's POV.

"_No smile, no money, no smile, no money…_ "I was saying these words in my mind when I heard Jan Di called me.

" Ga Eul, I almost forgot! It's your birthday tomorrow right? What do you want huh? " She said it smiling while counting the customer's change.

"Here's your change ma'am. Come again" Then she turned around to face me.

"So, what do you want?"

"Nothing, you don't need buy me a gift or give me something Jan Di, just save your money. Your presence at my birthday would be very much appreciated." I said it to her honestly.

Suddenly, a customer entered the shop. He was with a _dark violet and white_ striped jacket,- the sleeves were folded above his elbow-and was matched with a plain black t-shirt inside, he was also with black skinny jeans and a pair of black boots.. He sat on the vacant table near the entrance. And wait, he's wearing a cap and black sunglasses too.

_This guy, looks familiar. _I said to myself as I approach him to get his order.

" Uhmm, good morning sir, may I take your order?" I said it smiling with a little hesitant in my voice.

"Can I have a coffee…?"

_The same with his voice, it also sounds familiar to me._

"Is that all sir? Obviously, this is a porridge shop, do you mind if you'll order for porridge? Your order sir is just upon request, it's not really included in our menu." I said it without a smile in my face.

He took off his shades and smiled at me.

"Oh I see, so then, can I have a date with miss Chu Ga Eul?" then he flashed a heart melting smile at me.

_Just as I thought, it's him! He made my heart jumped out from my mouth. But I don't know if I would be happy to see him right now._

"I can give you a coffee but the other order is permanently unavailable sir because it's DEFINITELY not for sale." I said it with a smirk.

_I don't think if I'm ready to face him. Oh someone please help me.!_

_

* * *

_

**myminestar-**_ his identity will be revealed on the next chap.. thanks for the comment!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Who is he?**

_Act normally Ga Eul. Speak up! So here it is, and then I crossed my fingers at my back._

, "what brought you here with those unfamiliar clothes with you?"

Then I sat at the chair opposite of his, I think he noticed my nervousness.  
I tried to annoy him first. Okay, I admit it; he still looks good with those clothes.

Well, I think, all clothes can fit SO YI JEONG perfectly. You don t like it? I think he s kind of disappointed. But after that, he flashed a smile again.  
Then, something suddenly popped in my mind.

_"I really don t know what kind of relationship we have Ga Eul-yang. But I think it s something more than the limit of being friends, you don t admit it to me but I know that you feel the same way too. My feelings for you never changed. I still hope that one day; you will finally open your feelings for me and say that you also love me Ga Eul-yang."_

That s why I don t know if I can t face him properly, I m so guilty. I m sorry for lying sunbae it s just everything s complicated.  
And then he said something, I think he s trying to catch my attention.

"It s very hard to look for these clothes, I just want you to know that I can also go well with the kind of clothes that normal people used to wear, like you"

I saw him with a grin on his face. Well, I m proud to say that I still processed all his words.  
I saw my hands tighten the grip of the pen I m holding.  
"Is that an insult sunbae? No.! Of course not, you re a normal person but when you re here with me, my heartbeats undergo the state of abnormality. And These clothes, makes me more comfortable than wearing expensive coats and vests."

I can see the eagerness in his face to make it up to me.

"ohh.. what a joke sunbae. It s not a joke okay? So, what s your decision? Can you go out with me?" He leaned closer to my face.

That tempting look, I hate it.

"I m sorry, but as you can see, I have lots of work to do. Then I rose from my seat and I get the order of the new costumers."  
I m surprised when I saw him following me.  
What is it sunbae? I said it with a bit of harshness and I went at the kitchen to get the food.

"Please, I ll do anything, just come with me He noticed the tray I was holding and-"

"Wait, let me do it for you He held the tray and head to the costumers."

You don t have to do that I said softly.

He turned around to face me after he served the food.  
"This is what I want, that is to lessen your work by doing this for you ".He said it with a smirk and winked at me.

I can t help myself to smile and I think my eyes were sparkling right now. Those words left me dumbfounded.

Well, this day is really worth remembering. Of all the sweet words that Yi Jeong sunbae have said to me, the- This is what I want, that is to lessen your work by doing this for you - is the simplest one, but it touches my heart deeply, but not that deep. The fact that he cares a lot for me made my day. It s one of the reasons why I can t stop these special feelings for him. He helped me in getting the order of each customer and in serving the food to them.  
=oooooo=

I remembered when a glass slipped off from his hand accidentally, well, that was my fault; I didn t notice him coming from the kitchen when I suddenly bumped into him and crash! Okay, I admit, my mind is flying by that moment. Another one, a bunch of girls hurriedly entered the shop; I don t know if they were craving for porridge or they were craving for the very handsome and charming waiter for this day-Yi Jeong sumbae. Oh, I defined him honestly, for the second time. Actually, when I saw those girls, I can feel my cheeks burning in anger and with a bit of . jealousy. But he flushed that feeling from me when he always gives me a very heart-melting, mesmerizing, hypnotizing and charming smile. Hey! I defined him too much!

"Ga Eul-yang"

I heard a soothing voice whispered in my ear.

That interrupted my thoughts in remembering the moments of this unforgettable day. At last, it s time for going home after the hard work. I looked through my shoulder to face the one who called me as I was sitting on an empty chair at the corner and I was surprised when I found my face only a few centimeters away from his.  
"sunbae" I said it with a tiny smile, then he sat at the opposite chair of the table.

"So, you re done replacing the band aid on your finger? "

I put my hand under my chin with my elbows leaning on the table.

"Nope"he showed me his finger with a slightly cut of wound which he got from the broken glass that he picked up, that accidentally left his finger a cut.

"I removed it already, a band aid doesn t match my outfit for today, and so what s your decision? Are you going with me for a date?" A charming smile hit me again.

"I m already tired and exhausted. All I want is to have some sleep. By the way, thank you for this day, I really appreciate your effort. Thanks for everything sunbae"

" What? So, my dream date for today was just blown by the blink of an eye?! "he said it disappointedly.

"You can t blame me for being tired!" I stiffened my position.

"Tired of what? Watching me as I work for you Ga Eul? So now it s clear, you just did all of those because you want me to go with you for tonight! Of course I want you to feel free for this day that s why I helped you, and by that fact, I believe that there s nothing wrong if I d take you out for a date"

" I m sorry I m still tired" I said firmly.

"A date will help you get rid of your tiredness _madame_" He stressed the last word as I rolled my eyes.

"A good sleep would help me get rid of it! "

I said it with a proud tone once more. I think he s tired of arguing with me, so he just glared at me.

It s true that time flies when you re having fun or should I say when you re having an argument. We forgot about the time, it s already 9:00 pm. We had some talks after our quarrel and were surprised when we realize that Jan Di left us two in the shop.

"I ll take you home; I think you re sleepy, it s okay if you ll close your eyes for a moment"

He said it with lightly, almost an angelic tone. Then I felt something warm and soft that touched my forehead. He kissed me! Those were the last words I heard from him and after that .. Everything s dark.

* * *

**End of Ga Eul s POV...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Your're such a coward!**

Ga Eul suddenly fell asleep on the chair. Yi Jeong immediately ran towards Ga Eul to catch her from falling from her seat.

"What should I do to you? "He asked the sleeping Ga Eul softly.

Then he carefully scanned the face of Ga Eul. From her eyes, her nose and lastly, to her lips.

_Don't tempt me Ga Eul- _He said in his mind.

Fortunately, I mean unfortunately, he erased his plan to kiss her.

Then he tried to carry Ga Eul to take her home.

"Oh, you're right, you're getting heavier" he whispered and was followed by a chuckle. At the second attempt, at last, he succeeded to carry Ga Eul in a bridal style. (As always)

When he was about to open the door,-

"Damn" he cursed. _I can't open this stupid door! Tomorrow I'll replace this stupid thing with an automatic one! –_he shouted in his mind.

Just imagine it, how could he open the door if his hands and arms were carrying Ga Eul? But it's a good thing, after several tries, he opened the door. How? Just think that if you want something, you'll do everything for it.

_It's a good thing, superman just entered my body.-_he saidthese in his mind proudly. He was already outside the shop; they were in the middle of the street, only a few steps to his car, when he suddenly stopped because Ga Eul embraced his neck.

"Are you awake Ga Eul? " He asked softly. But Ga Eul is still sleeping.

"So you're still asleep, but why are you smiling? Probably you're dreaming about me, oh I see_" he_ said it again softly in a proud tone.

He gently placed the sleeping Ga Eul beside the driver seat. After that, he was about to open the door of his car for him to enter and to bring Ga Eul back to her home, when he decided to stop and stare at the darkness and silence that surrounds the street, his car, and the both of them. There's no people loitering around, the other buildings and stores near the porridge shop were all closed and only a single street light was there.

"Oohhhwsh, creepy!" He whispered then he immediately entered his car. Yi Jeong first stared at Ga Eul and he fixed her position. He smiled at the sleeping beauty beside him as he caressed her cheek.

"You never failed me to see you always beautiful …Ga Eul" he said softly.

After that, he was focused on the road in front of him. He remembered the horror movie that he, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo watched after they went to Macau to visit 'the busy business man Goo Jun Pyo'. This is how the story goes; there was an attorney who _was 'killed'_ after he failed to win the case of a woman who was raped by five men. The woman felt a deep depression that brought her to death. She suicide three days after the hearing. The attorney was driving peacefully in the middle of the night when he saw that woman (well, she's already called a ghost) in front of his car, beside his car, and lastly, beside him- beside the driver seat! The attorney loosed control and was in great fright, and unfortunately, his car fell from a hill, and whoosh… he's dead. He was killed by a ghost or just because he's such a coward? Oh, whatever. But I'll tell you, Yi Jeong was sweating because he's afraid. He tried to erase those memories from his mind but he can't. It was a big _turn-off _to womenbut Yi Jeong was really a coward. But only for those things, but if the matter is about love, about Ga Eul, he's the bravest of them all! Yi Jeong's fright sped up to level five when someone surprisingly knocked at his car's window.

" Ahhh!" he shouted. He quickly held the steering wheel and started the engine. It was a good thing; Ga Eul's sleep was too deep. She was still sleeping after Yi Jeong's scream that sounds like a 5- year old girl shouting.

Suddenly he heard his name called.

"Yi Jeong! Yi Jeong!" Then He slowly looked at his window.

"Jan Di!!" he said in a great surprise. "_Whew" _he said in his mind as he sighed. Jan Di was laughing, she was bursting into laughter and tears started to form at her eyes. Poor Yi Jeong, he was so embarrassed. He blushed for a moment.

"Stupid stupidity Yi jeong!" he cursed under his breath. He opened his window to face Jan Di.

"Please stop laughing Jan Di –ah! You didn't tell me you're still there!" he said.

"You're very funny! You're a big coward Yi Jeong! "Jan Di said while laughing.

"Stop it Jan DI, don't ever tell this to Ga Eul! Yi Jeong begged her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter7: The awaited day**

They arrived at Jan DI's apartment at almost eleven o'clock. There were only two hours left and it's Ga Eul's birthday. Yi Jeong decided not to go home so that when Ga Eul wakes up, he'll be the first person to greet her in her special day.

YI Jeong stayed at Ga Eul's side, waiting for her to wake up, but he knows it's too impossible for him to stay awake until morning. So he slept at the couch.

Their relationship is really confusing. Yi Jeong continued to pursue Ga Eul even though Ga Eul hasn't open up her true feelings for him. It's true that when it comes to love, Yi Jeong is the _"bravest of them all"._ But how long can he keep his title?

When he woke up, he still found Ga Eul sleeping. "Happy birthday" he whispered as he sat beside her.

He's staring at her while he caressed her cheeks.

"You still looks pretty even you're sleeping" he whispered again.

Suddenly, Ga Eul opened her eyes. She blinked several times to clear her sight. She sat on her bed and surprised to see YI Jeong beside her.

"How's your sleep my princess? It's your day today and your prince is greeting you a Happy birthday" He leaned towards her face and he looked at her lips. GA Eul was still speechless and at the same time, emotionless.

They're faces were just centimeters apart; Yi Jeong closed his eyes, he wants to know if she'll let him do that. Believe it or not, Ga Eul closed her eyes too. Yi Jeong smiled before he planted a gentle kiss on Ga Eul's soft lips. When Yi Jeong removed his lips from hers, his eyes were still closed_—"Ga Eul, you don't know how happy am I right now, and it's all because of you, I will always love you Ga Eul" –_ Those were running inside his mind for that moment. He opened his eyes and he saw Ga Eul as she open her eyes too. He once again caressed her cheeks and---

"AHHHH!!!" Ga Eul shouted with a terrified and surprised tone... She jumped out from her bed and she wrapped the blanket around her body. Yi Jeong was definitely surprised at Ga Eul's strange response.

What's wrong here? Well, here are **Ga Eul's** **THOUGHTS** at the moment she was about to open her eyes that morning, so this is a flashback:

_Good morning Ga Eul, ohhh, the sun shone brightly today. -_Now, her eyes were open.

_It's another day of surprises; I wonder what plans did God make for me today? –_then she sat on her bed.

_Wait, who is this guy in front of me? In my room?! On my bed?! Oh Yi jeong-sunbae. I felt a sudden relief right now. I don't know why. _

_I heard him saying: _"How's your sleep my princess? It's your day today and your prince is greeting you a Happy birthday"

_Wow, thank you sunbae, I almost forgot that it's my birthday. But what's going on with me? I can't say a word; I think my mind didn't responded to my body that good. I can't even let out a smile. Oh! I get it, I remember it already, it's my birthday and So Sang Yi will be here and I don't know what to do. _

_Sunbae? Why are you smiling? Why are you leaning your head towards mine? Why are you looking at my lips? What's happening? Why are you closing your eyes? Should I close my eyes too? Okay, I closed it already. By the way, what are you going to do huh? Do you want me to sleep again or you will sing me a lullaby? What am I feeling right now? I think a warm marshmallow touched my lips. Wait! He kissed me! You're stupid Ga Eul! You let him kiss you! –_now her eyes were open.

_No! ! He will think that I love him, and if that happens, I'm sure this is the start of the war, someone help me! I need to stop this, I don't want you to get hurt MORE sunbae,I'm sorry, I'm so stupid. I'll be the best and certified liar after this... I'm sorry……….._

_End of Ga Eul's previous thoughts._

____________________

"Ga Eul?" he asked.

"What are you doing here sunbae?! Did you forget that this is a girl's bedroom and I don't let any guys like YOU to enter here? That was trespassing! " She exclaimed.

"What's happening to you Ga Eul? Why? what's wrong? "Yi Jeong said in a humble voice but in a very confused tone.

"You… you'd just kissed me!" she yelled back.

Yi jeong started to frown. He inserted his hands inside his pocket before he answered Ga Eul.

"Yeah, and I thought you let me do that, you didn't hesitated when I leaned my head to yours and I remained in that position giving you a chance, you can push me right away or… you let me do it. That moment, I thought you finally open up your feelings for me Ga Eul-yang"

Yi Jeong's heart wanted to explode as he was saying these to Ga Eul. He can't understand everything. He looks defeated again as he sat on the couch and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry" he said softly and he covered his forehead with his hand. He's totally in distress.

"No, I should be the one saying that…, I'm sorry sunbae… "

Her voice was shaking and tears started to fall from her eyes.

**Yi Jeong's POV**

I looked at her. She's sitting on the couch, she's crying and… aww!I hate to see her like that... I never expected this to happen.

" sunbae" she finally spoke in her soft trembling voice. Silence surrounds the two of us. I can see her, she's thinking, and I know it's a serious one so I waited for her to start the talk. Finally, she let out a sigh before she spoke.

"I'm sorry" her voice was trembling.


	8. Chapter 8: it's him!

"Let it out Ga Eul, say what your heart tells you to confess to me" I humbly said..

She looked straight to my eyes. But before she spoke, I can see the hesitation in her eyes.

"Thank you for being………. the best brother Yi Jeong" she said with a smile.

"Ga Eul?"

"You're like a brother to me, I'm really sorry" Her smile faded as she said it to me.

My world stopped. Those words from Ga Eul shot me directly through my heart. I felt a deep pain that runs through my body. I never felt this feeling before and it was the most painful. But I want her to be happy especially for this day; I don't want to ruin her birthday because of this. But I think I almost ruin 1/3 of this special day. Now I already know how much I love you Ga Eul.

I smiled. "If that's what you think, then I'm the most handsome brother in the world!"

I tried to hide my true emotions and it's hard to pretend to be happy!

"Sunbae? "she asked with a frown.

"It's your birthday Ga Eul; I don't want you to feel bad. Just think that if you see me as your brother, then I still see you as the woman I'll love as I live" Then I leaned closer to her face. She's looking at me seriously.

My tears wanted to come out that moment. The woman in front of me is the one who changed me into a better person and brought me to a different view of love. I can't blame her. I did my best but it's not enough for her to love me more than being a friend or a brother.

She put her hands on my shoulders and again, she wore a tiny smile.

"I wish you'll find the woman who will love you freely and the one who deserves your love, sunbae"

I was totally speechless. Ga Eul, you're hurting me too much. But I want you to know that I'm not that easy to give up.

"no need Ga Eul, I already found her. I know she only needs more time, right? And you're being dramatic" I raised one eyebrow for that.

"What do you mean mister?, and I'm not dramatic,! It's not time for jokes everytime, sometimes you have to be serious too." Now she's completely smiling and somewhat teasing.

I don't know but because of Ga Eul's confession, I think it challenged me more to prove to her that she's the only one I need. And I thought our talk would be very very dramatic but good thing, it's not.

" by the way sunbae, where's Jan Di? She's not here!" she was very worried to notice Jan Di's absence. She was searching all over the house and shouting for jan Di's name.

" I don't know, she slept here last night" I answered and I started to search for her outside the house.

She grabbed her phone and dialed jan Di's number.

"Calm down Ga Eul, maybe she went out to buy a gift for you" Then I sat on her bed to call Jun Pyo.

" Jan Di! Where are you? "

"_Come here Ga Eul! The stupid Goo Jun Pyo arrived from Macau awhile ago; she went in our house and kidnapped me! Oh, not that really, but please help me!"_

" Ohh, I see, I think he just missed you, don't worry" she replied Jan Di on the phone and finally, she smiled and calmed down.

"_But Ga Eul,,, please,, He's freaking me out,"_

" Really? Well, he's a good man Jan Di, I trust him, bye, goodluck!" She chuckled as she pressed the 'end call' button.

But I think she was still worried because of her expression.

" what's that face Ga Eul?I thought she's alright? " I teased.

" I'm so mean sunbae, What if………. If.. Jun Pyo… no!! I need follow her. "

she ran outside without fixing her hair and changing her clothes. She's really funny.

" Hey!" I shouted.

" do you know where she is?" I asked.

" oh, yeah, I'll just ask her, thanks!" then she ran to the bus stop and I followed her.

" Ga Eul!, I'll just take you there. I have a car, it's faster!" I shouted but she ignored me so I also followed her inside the bus.

**End of Yi JEong's POV.**

Yi Jeong sat beside Ga Eul. But something's wrong with Ga Eul. It seems like she saw a ghost.

**Ga Eul's POv.**

He's here… So Sang Yi's here!! I saw him; he was sitting on the seat beside me. I know I'm not hallucinating. It's really him! I don't know why but the moment I saw him, I felt should I do?!


End file.
